


The Adventures of Blam

by huntblambastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntblambastian/pseuds/huntblambastian
Summary: Takes place post series. Blaine & Samuel are engaged to be married; Blaine is starring as Hediwg in the touring Broadway Production of Hedwig and the Angry Inch, and Samuel works as a Property Manager while pursing a career as an artist. They also run a part-time youtube channel chronicling their day-to-day life and the adventures of their alter egos; Nightbird & The Blonde Chameleon.  This series of works features the videos that create weekly for their followers, appropriately dubbed 'Blammers'. More works like this can be found on our tumblr page: http://huntblambastian.tumblr.com





	

> **Video Description:** HI GUYS! As you all know, it’s Halloween 10 today, and we’re already in full gear for our favorite holiday EVER! It’s also Munday Monday and as you know we’re free game when it comes to #askblam days! This week we asked that your questions be fall/harvest or of course Halloweened themed and BOY DID YOU GUYS DELIVER!!!! So here it is, our response to questions about the second more wonderful time of the year! - Blaine/nightbird

  


Blaine flicked on the camera and double - triple-quadruplet checked that the light was on before he sat in the chair in front of the desk, looking back to Sam before he spoke. “Hey Blammers! Happy Halloween 10! I’m Blaine and you all know that’s the very handsome Samuel Evans. This week we asked for Halloween themed questions, so here goes.” He chuckled before peering at the screen and beginning, “ ** _Okay which of us chooses the pumpkin?_** Me. Is it me? I feel like you always pick the biggest one and you don’t turn it all the way around to make sure it’s alright… so I feel like that’s me? What do you think, babe?”

Sam hunched over the desk, one hand resting on the back of Blaine’s chair as he raised a brow, “Well I usually have to carry them.” He chuckled and nodded, “But yeah, you usually end up putting all my picks back, so you totally are the picker. The pumpkin picker.” He laughed.

Blaine let out a laugh and looked at Sam lovingly for a moment. “Yeah, I’m the pumpkin picker, you nerd,” he chuckled again. “ ** _Okay, who carves?_** Oh you, definitely. Yucky pumpkin guts are not my thing,” he said, shaking his head. “Also,” he leaned closer to the camera. “His arms look really sexy when he’s carving pumpkins, so like,” he shrugged, laughing again. “Right Pumpkin Carver?”

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes, “So disgusting. Pumpkin guts are awesome babe. Do you think they look like real guts?” He mused, his mind rolling off on a tangent, “Uh…” He let his head duck down, a blush crossing his cheeks, “Sure B.” He mumbled before he was smiling again a moment later.

Blaine pulled Sam into his lap, still laughing. “Okay, okay. **_Gets scared and clings to each other in a haunted house_** … hmm… I dunno, babe… I cling to you just to cling to you. But also I have been known to scream so….” Blaine said, ducking his head to bury it against Sam’s shoulder

Sam easily let Blaine pull him down and settled onto his lap comfortable as his eyes flicked across the screen, “Hmm, I’m not really that jumpy. You’re **really**  jumpy.” He laughed and nodded, “Plus I’m taller so I just cocoon you when something scares you.” He beamed, pressing a light kiss to the side of Blaine’s head.

Blaine peeked back up at the camera, face a bit red and nodded. “It’s true. I’m jumpy…. I can’t help it! But I just love haunted houses! Alright, what’s next?” he said, scrolling a bit to check the list. “ ** _Matching costume idea?_** ” Blaine looked at Sam who looked right back at him and they high-fived before looking at the camera, speaking in unison, “BLAM!” Both erupting in laughter, they continued for a moment before Blaine sighed and read off the next question. “ ** _Makes a cozy bed-fort to cuddle in?_**  I feel like this is you, babe. I mean, we talk about it and we’ve both done it before, let’s be real here, but like, spontaneous bed-forts? That’s you, Sam… would you agree?” he grinned up at him.

Sam was still lost in a fit of giggles by the time Blaine read out the next question and had to take a moment to rub his face and come down from the high of sure pure laughter. “Um, oh yeah. I became a pro at forts growing up. My younger siblings asked me to make them almost daily and we’d have camp outs. It was so much fun. I totally aspire to Troy & Abed’s fort city on Community.” He beamed referencing one of his favorite shows, and looked to Blaine, “I never heard you complain about my forts before?” He teased.

“ _Blaine and Sammy in the morning!_ ” he sang. “Troy and Abed are hashtag goals , okay? And I have never and I will never complain about your forts because they are my favorite thing ever! Alright, let’s see… next question. ** _Who steals the other’s candy?_**  Oh my god, noooo. We totally share candy, like, there’s no stealing. There’s a bro code and stealing candy is a hard no, right, babe?”

“Yes!” Sam exclaimed happily and nodded, “Obviously they are pretty amazing and super epically awesome!” He mused happily and shifted forward in Blaine’s lap, “Dude. **Hard**  no. We totally share, unless I’m out of Kit Kats - or Cool Ranch Doritos - then I might consider stealing.” He turned to wink at Blaine with a crooked grin.

Blaine playfully narrowed his eyes at Sam before laughing and giving him a quick kiss. “Alright. Three more questions… **_accidentally gets lost in a corn maze_** …” Blaine looked at Sam, brow raising.

Sam chewed on his lip and blushed again, “Well at least I’m tall enough to find my way out after I get lost.” He teased, poking Blaine’s side before he laughed sweetly, and read the next question out loud slowly, “ ** _Who tells spooky stories to try and scare the other?_** ” He grinned, “We usually read fics for our spooky stories? Probably Blaine, he knows all the spooky stuff, but he’s also the one that gets the most scared!, Right, babe?”

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. “That’s true,” he chuckled. Nodding in agreement, Blaine pursed his lips. “Definitely to both of those things. I scare myself,” he laughed. “Okay, last one– **_who collects cool-looking leaves?_** I feel like we both do, but you definitely find the coolest looking one, baby,” he smiled.

Sam chuckled, “You’re _terrifying_.” He teased and nodded along, “Oh yeah. I found the freaking BAT signal last year, remember baby?” He grinned brightly, ever amused by the simpler things in life. “Anyhoo.” He shrugged, “Was that it, Blaine?” He asked, leaning forward to scroll further down. “Yeah…okay…well don’t for get to subscribe.” He pointed to a spot on the screen where a ‘Subscribe’ button appeared and give us thumbs up!“ He lifted both thumbs and wiggled his brows, "We’ll see you next week Blammers!”

> ***End of Video***


End file.
